


Beneath the Mantle

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Essek Week (Critical Role), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: There is far more to Shadowhand Essek than meets the eye.For Essek week. A collection of ficlets based on prompts, prompt/description at the start of each chapter.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 34
Kudos: 154





	1. Day 1: Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shadows, a potential future AU with new adventurer Essek.

Travelling as a group can be hard sometimes, Caleb knows this well enough. You get to know each other’s little habits and idiosyncracies; you learn who is a morning person and who is not, who can be disturbed from their rest and who will punch you the instant you get close. 

Essek, who has been alone for over a century, seems to be having some trouble getting used to the close quarters.

He has learned quickly enough to leave Caduceus alone when he cooks, and that nothing will stop Jester from interrupting his conversations with Caleb—no matter how private they may be.

Caleb can see his frustrations—he shares them, in fact—especially in light of recent changes. 

It feels inevitable almost, the gravity that draws them together too powerful to ignore. Soft conversations have led to softer touches, whispered words, and a tension that Caleb can practically feel in the air. They have kissed, once: a simple, unhurried thing at the end of a shared watch, broken with the promise to fine more time soon.

That was three days ago.

Now, Caleb can feel frustration building inside him, worsening with every stolen moment that is inevitibly interrupted. His fingers work through Frumpkin’s fur, restless. Caleb’s eyes are fixed on the other side of the fire, where Essek sits reading—or at least pretending to. His gaze constantly flickers above the flames, meeting Caleb’s own in a glance that says everything. He tilts his head to one side, as if he is stretching his neck, though his eyes flick towards the trees surrounding them and the many shadows between them.

Caleb nods his head in understanding, setting Frumpkin aside and stretching out his arms. “Excuse me a moment,” he says to whoever happens to be listening, “I need to stretch my legs.”

Beau scoffs from her bedroll. “Just say you need to pee, man.” She rolls over, seemingly settling down for the night.

“Don’t go too far,” says Veth, looking up from the crossbow she is meticulously polishing. “you never know what might be out there.”

“Hopefully not too much,” Fjord says, a tinge of concern in his voice, “Caduceus is still out looking for mushrooms.”

Their voices fade as Caleb walks away, passing through the shadows of the trees, searching for a spot within the moonlight-dappled clearing to wait. Anticipation runs through his very bones, the thrill of desire sending a shiver up his spine. He thinks he can catch Essek’s voice on the edges of his hearing and wets his lips, straining for the sound of footsteps—still something he is getting used to where Essek is involved. It has taken some time to break the habit of floating, and now Essek has the blisters to prove it.

It only takes a few minutes before there is a rustle and a crackling of branches, steadily coming closer. Caleb can see the gleam of star-bright hair and his heart catches in his chest. He steps forwad with a wave, knowing that Essek can see him as clear as day, even within the shadows that surround them.  
“So,” he says as Essek stops only a few paces away.

“So.” Essek’s fingers twist in the hem of his cloak, so much lighter than the heavy mantle of his Shadowhand days. It drapes over his narrow shoulders, making him look far smaller than he already is, and all Caleb wants is to take him in his arms. He hangs back, though, awkwardness filling the silence between them.

Caleb rubs over his arms, unsure of why the easy rapport between them is suddenly so strained. “It is, ah, _nice_ to finally get a chance to talk to you alone.”  
“Yes, it is.” Essek’s pale gold eyes glimmer in the darkness and Caleb feels like a moth, irresistably drawn towards that flame.

“Essek—”

“Caleb, I—”

They start at the same time, moving together, Essek’s hands finding Caleb’s own and gripping tight. “Caleb,” Essek repeats, “can I kiss you?”

A soft laugh escapes Caleb’s lips and he leans down, voice dropping to a near whisper. “I would like nothing more.” 

“Oh, thank goodness,” Essek breathes out, already wrapping his arms around Caleb’s neck. “I have been trying to get you alone for _days_.” 

Caleb nods, brushing a stray wave of hair from Essek’s face. “The perils of travelling with a group, I suppose.”

Essek’s soft smile is barely noticeable in the shade of the trees, but Caleb knows it is there. “We will be in town tomorrow,” he says, “I am sure we can find some down time together then.”

“Good,” Essek leans up, murmuring so close that Caleb can feel the tickle of breath on his lips, “I’m tired of sneaking around in the shadows.” He pulls Caleb that fraction of an inch closer, pressing their lips together in a tentative kiss that Caleb quickly deepens.

Essek’s fingers comb into Caleb’s hair and he tightens his arms around him, needing to feel Essek as close as possible. He parts his lips, tongue running over the faint points of Essek’s teeth, a sense of deep contentment blooming to life inside him. It has taken so long for them to get to this point, and now that it is here he never wants to let Essek go.

“Oh hey, are you foraging, too?” The sound of Caduceus’ voice breaks through the silence and Caleb and Essek immediately spring apart, straying back into the shadows. Their hands remain joined, however, and as Caduceus’ approaches, his gaze falls to that point.

“Ah, okay, maybe I’ll just head back then.”

“No, it’s okay, we’re just heading back, too.” Essek gives Caleb’s fingers a slight squeeze, gently tugging him towards the camp. He doesn’t let go and Caleb smiles, stepping up alongside him and sliding an arm around his waist. 

Their friends will talk, and there will be questions, but when Caleb looks into Essek’s eyes he sees only happiness.

It will do them some good to step out of the shadows.


	2. Day 2: Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small character study into our favourite hot boi.

Shadowhand.

It is a title, one that comes with a weight far greater than the mantle that now rests on Essek’s shoulders. It is a position of power, of influence, by the side of the Bright Queen herself.

It is not enough.

Mother still looks through him, the status of his position meaning nothing if he is not consecuted. He knows it is expected, and a part of him craves that honour. Essek knows in his heart, though, that as long as he seeks to understand the Beacons, he will never be bound to them.

Father barely notices he is alive, barely notices his achievements, his progress, his powers. Essek is a _prodigy_. Yet for all his dunamantic prowess, he might as well be a peasant on the street as far as his father is concerned. He knows nothing of ambition, content to while away his hours under the shadow of Mother’s Umavi status.

Essek knows he will never be content with that.

He studies, he works, he does not stop. It’s not like he has any distractions in his life. What few friends he had in childhood were gone as soon as anemnesis kicked in and it became clear that Essek was only ever going to be Essek. Any achievements he gains will be his and his alone.

Essek is used to being alone.

He draws himself away, his brother the only one who even tries to reach out, however briefly. It is too late, though. Essek has his sights on something else. There are others who share his desires, who share his thirst for knowledge. They draw Essek further from his family, urging his ambitions with promises of the knowledge he has so long desired. It doesn’t take much for Essek to make a decision that will change the course of history.

Verin never understood him anyway.

The Cerberus Assembly are his equals, powerful minds who can help Essek unlock everything he has ever wanted to know. They promise research, they promise understanding, and Essek thinks that maybe he might finally have found people worthy of his time.

They despise him.

It is a tenuous agreement, yet Essek still hopes that the knowledge gained will be worth it all. He has no allegiance to any but himself. He has always been alone. It does not bother him. That ache for understanding, for companionship, it can easily be ignored. If Essek thinks only for himself then no one will be able to disappoint him. He will never disappoint anyone if he remains alone.

His solitary life continues. He works hard to hide his secrets. It’s easy when there is no one who truly knows you.

When one of the beacons goes missing, he starts to worry.

Essek’s contacts in the Dynasty have no idea where the beacon could be. His contacts in the Cerberus Assembly are equally mystified. There is anger on all sides and Essek can feel the cold creep of dread crawling down his neck. He steps up his research, panic only growing when hostilities bloom into all out war. He has to fix this. He has to keep himself safe.

In the darkness of his tower Essek wishes, just for a second, that he had someone to confide in.

And then comes the moment, in the Bright Queen’s chambers. The beacon is revealed, held in the possession of the most bizarre group of individuals Essek has ever set his eyes on. He is assigned as their ward, which suits him just fine, he can keep an eye on them and ensure they don’t know his secrets. They are an odd group, with intriguing people, and Essek is glad that he does not get attached easily. He has had enough years of solitude to be sure about that.

Essek doesn’t know it yet, but things are about to change.


	3. Day 3: Wizard/Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Reverse AU with adventurer Essek and Vollstrecker Caleb (yes I know it is spelled differently in canon but my Zemnian advisors tell me that 'Volstrucker' is just plain wrong)

Essek has heard many rumours about the Empire, of their hatred for his people and the cruelty they would show towards him. He has seen some evidence of that in his travels, true. But for the most part he has only found people, like himself, struggling under the weight of governmental powers and arcane masters who seek to increase their stronghold and influence over the crown.

He is still unsure how he managed to get to this point, trapped beneath the city of Zadash, low on spells, separated from his friends and pursued by something that was only supposed to be a myth.

 _Vollstrecker_.

Essek’s Zemnian is limited, but he has heard enough whispers to know that he is in trouble. These people are something similar to what he himself would have become had the not abandoned the Lens. He shrinks into the shadows, frantically rifling through his components, searching his mind for a spell that can save him.  
The sewers are dark, the water that drips down every wall glinting in the light of the Vollstrecker’s single torch. Essek can hear their footsteps, soft despite their heavy boots and presses himself to the wall, holding his breath in an effort to slow the speeding of his heart. He closes his eyes as the steps approach, holding a Pulse Wave in the hope that he can shove his pursuer away and make his escape.

The Vollstrecker comes into view and Essek moves, darting from his hiding place and shoving his hand out to release his spell.

Gravity condenses in his palm, pulsing outwards in a burst of power. Essek’s heart leaps when he sees a flash of concern in the bright blue eyes now visible beneath the dark hood. His triumph, however, is short lived as the glyphs of a Counterspell burst from gloved fingers and his spell dies in the air. Essek tenses, his limbs suddenly seized in the grip of another spell, holding him in place.

The Vollstrecker steps up, tilting their head in curiosity.

“This is interesting magic you have. I would love to study it some time.” The voice is low, softly accented, and far gentler than Essek would have expected from someone with such a fearsome reputation. The hood is lowered to reveal a human man, copper hair combed back from his forehead and an unreadable expression on his face. His nose is long and elegant, his lips set in a firm line, a faint frown between his brows. There is a lightness in his eyes, however, a glimmer of some curiosity and Essek feels a jolt in his stomach that he _really_ doesn’t want to put a name to.

He wets his lips, attempting a smile. “Well, if you let me go, I’m sure I could show you a spell or two.” Essek shrugs as best as he is able within his bonds. “I assure you, whatever your superiors may have told you, I am no threat to the Empire, I left Xhorhas a long time ago.” He tries to project his sincerity into his words. “I’m just passing through.”

“And the artifact? You expect me to believe you don’t have it?” The man’s eyes narrow and he looks Essek over, seemingly searching for some sort of deception.

“Believe what you want,” Essek says, hoping against hope that his friends have already made their escape and the beacon is safe in their hands. “I don’t have it and I don’t care who does.”

The Vollstrecker lets out a derisive huff of laughter. “Please, I know what those beacons mean to your people, I stole them myself.”

“Well good for you,” says Essek, “but I really don’t care. I’m just a stray wizard, nothing special.” He can feel the spell that holds him starting to dissipate and spreads his hands wide. “I’m not even consecuted. Whatever your people want with the beacons, it does not involve me.”

The man seems to be wavering, and as his spell ends, Essek does not move, simply folding his arms over his chest and adopting a conversational tone.

“So, what do you plan on doing with me?” Essek brushes his hair from his face, noting the wariness in the human’s eyes as he tracks Essek’s every move. “I haven’t been in Xhorhas for over thirty years, so I doubt I have any information you’d find useful.” He takes a tentative step forwards, wishing he weren’t quite so short. The man glares at him, one hand on his component pouch, clearly not trusting Essek. “Of course, you might just kill me, but if you do then how could I possibly share any spells with you?”

Those blue eyes widen and the man seems to shrink back a little. Now that he is closer, Essek can see a few details that he missed; there are dark circles around the human’s eyes, as if he hasn’t slept properly in weeks, his hands tremble, the sliver of skin that Essek can see at his wrists pale and lined with scars, his black cloak is ragged, with a scattering of hairs too short to belong to the man himself, though the colour is almost identical, a pet perhaps?

“You would teach me dunamancy?” the man says, disbelief clear in his voice. “At what cost?”

“Only my freedom,” says Essek. “Let me leave right now and I will teach you one spell.” He digs in his pack, pulling out paper and ink. “I will even supply the materials.”  
The man draws his lower lip between his teeth, scraping over the chapped skin. He rubs at his forearms, his sleeve slipping up to reveal more scars, precisely placed in a spiral of runic lines. He is tempted, Essek can tell, and a soft smile slowly creeps up his lips. He pulls out his spellbook, opening it to Fortune’s Favour and holding it out for the man to see.

“How would you like a spell that draws forth the possibilities of other timelines? Something that will allow you to twist outcomes in your own favour?” Essek meets the man’s eyes, seemingly unable to look away from them for too long. He can see the conflict within the blue depths and pulls back. “Of course, I can understand if you don’t have the time to learn spells right now, but the offer is there.”

“I—” The man shakes his head, his perfectly combed hair starting to bounce loose. “I am supposed to bring you to my master for questioning as soon as I catch you.” He glances over his shoulder, his uncertainty clearly visible. “He will kill you once he is done with you.”

Essek frowns, noting that the man has made no move to recapture him. He moves closer once more, his voice low, “Then let me go.”

Slim fingers twist together, the Vollstrecker’s brow deeply furrowed. “I don’t know how I can lie to him.”

Essek slowly reaches for his components, pulling out a single pearl from his stash. “Then let me give you a second chance, should anything go wrong.” He steps up, already whispering the verbal components of the spell and reaching out to touch the man on the forehead. 

Essek can feel the magic flowing through him, coalescing into a single mote of possibility. There is a tingling in his fingertips, and as the final syllable of the incantation leaves his lips, their eyes meet. Essek can see himself reflected back, his own fears, his own desire for knowledge, his own deeply-buried hurts mirrored within the human’s eyes. He pulls away, breaking the connection, though he swears there is a trace of _something_ left behind.

“Will you let me go now?” Essek asks.

The man nods, wordless, gesturing towards the tunnels he came from. “That way, keep going North and you will come out by the river.”

Essek smiles, bowing his head. “Thank you, Vollstrecker. I’m sure our paths will cross again,” he smiles, feeling that same thrill of excitement when he meets the man’s eyes, “and if you ever decide you need a change of career, please just let me know.”

“Caleb,” the man says, turning away, whatever inner conflict he is going through written all over his face. “My name is Caleb.” 

Essek takes a last glance back and sees Caleb do the same. He can feel heat starting to bloom inside him as he gives a final smile. 

“Essek. Until next time, Caleb.”


	4. Day 4: Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to day 2, set during episode 97. Just another quick little delve into Essek's thoughts.

The Nein are here, of course they are, Essek heard the invitation with his own ears. It is hard to look away from them, their mismatched group drawing the eyes of so many in attendance. They look good in their finery. Caleb cleans up well. Essek has known that for a long time, but the difference from the travel-stained hedge wizard to the man standing across the room now is nothing short of remarkable. The light of the party glints on the silver accents of his robe, catching his hair in a flare of fire-bright copper. Essek feels his stomach clench and takes another drink.

He sips down his wine, edging away from the Nein, not quite trusting his disguise to keep away their attentions. Beau and Jester seemed particularly attentive on the boat, and he is certain that both Caleb and Caduceus noticed his nerves.

It is disgusting, the waves of nausea that roll through Essek, the wine doing nothing to help. Guilt swells within him. He never cared about being discovered before, knowing that his knowledge would be worth it. But now, with the Nein here, reminding him of everything that he could lose, everything that he didn’t know he wanted, the discomfort is almost too much to bear.

The wine is barely a comfort, just another distraction to stop Essek from crumbling completely. He tries to keep to the shadows, hoping against hope that his friends will not notice him.

“Lord Thain!”

Jester’s voice cuts through the haze of Essek’s panicked mind and he takes another drink. He can do this, he can get through this. His friends never need to know what a terrible person he is.

Of course he is wrong about this as well.

When his limbs begin to tense Essek knows there is something wrong. He knows his friends are behind it. All the deception, all the hiding, is done, his friends are about to see Essek for what he truly is. And somewhere, within his paralysed body, there is a lightness in Essek’s heart.

It feels a little bit like relief.


	5. Day 5: Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU with Magic, Disabled Essek, Stupid Useless Wizards Pining

Leaves crackle beneath Essek’s wheels, the sound as crisp and bright as the sunlight that falls upon him. The first stirs of winter are in the air, something that is evidenced by the scarf that he can see wrapped around Caleb where he waits for him. His hair is as bright as the autumn leaves and Essek feels a stir of butterflies in his stomach.

It has been a few weeks since they started working on this new spell together and every time they have met, Essek has been trying to work up the courage to ask Caleb out. It is ridiculous, they have been work colleagues for so many years, their rapport easy and comfortable, and now that Essek wants to explore the possibility of something more he feels like a teenager again. He steels himself and gives another push forwards.

Today is going to be the day.

Nerves flutter through Essek and he wills them away. He is tired, the anticipation of seeing Caleb keeping him awake for the majority of the night. His limbs ache and exhaustion makes his head pound, but the sight of Caleb waiting chases most of that tiredness away.

As Essek approaches, Caleb gives a small wave, a steaming cup of coffee in each hand. “Essek, _hallo_ , how are you?”

“Fine,” Essek says, unable to hide the smile that creeps up his lips at the sight of Caleb’s face, “a little tired, though if that coffee is for me then I feel my day is about to get a whole lot better.”

Caleb passes the cup over. “Who else could it possibly be for?” He adjusts the satchel of books on his shoulder and waves a hand towards the marble facade of the library. “Shall we?”

Essek nods, holding his coffee in both hands and inhaling deeply. The scent sparks something inside him, or maybe it is Caleb standing so close. Either way, there is a fizzing in his veins that promises a productive day of spell invention—and if Essek is very lucky, a chance to ask Caleb out. He glances up at Caleb, catching his eye and feeling a burst of excitement. Taking a sip, Essek can feel a warmth spreading through him that has very little to do with the coffee. He reaches up to brush his hair to the side, his arm heavy, aches running through his every limb. 

Essek sighs, feeling a faint prickle of irritation. “Caleb, would you mind pushing me for a while? I’m a little sore today.” He could use his magic, sure, but Essek trusts Caleb, and this seems like a good way to show it.

“Oh, _ja_ , of course.” Caleb hands Essek his coffee as well, taking hold of his chair and heading up the ramp towards the library. He continues talking, enthusiasm clear in his voice, “So, I had some new theories about the Transmogrification spell that might bring us a little closer to cracking those final equations. I’ll show you my notes when we get inside.” 

Essek smiles, settling back and turning his head towards Caleb. “I look forward to seeing them. I feel like we have done some good work together.” He swallows back the lump that seems to be forming in his throat. “Maybe we should do more together?”

“Mm, good idea,” Caleb nudges the door to the library open, heading straight for the main study hall. He gives the head librarian a wave as they pass, though she only seems to glare at Essek. He doesn’t know why, but Beauregard has always seemed wary of him. He knows she and Caleb are close, maybe she’s protective of him, Essek can’t be sure. Maybe if he and Caleb actually start dating he can try to clear up her apprehension.

Of course, Essek actually has to _ask_ him first.

The study hall is wide and airy, lit by an enormous glass skylight, slightly tinted, which allows Essek to remove the dark glasses he needs in the daylight. He catches Caleb’s eye as he does and feels a spark deep inside him when Caleb smiles.

“So,” Essek says, sitting the coffee on their preferred table—slightly hidden in a corner by the Transmutation section—and reaching for his bag. “Where did we leave off?”

He can see Caleb laying out the ink-spattered pages they have already been working on, book after book pulled from his satchel. “Well, we have this equation that Nott helped with, and now we had this particular section to focus on.” Caleb points to a cluster of symbols, leaning in close to Essek to do so. He can smell the woodsmoke of Caleb’s hair, loose over his shoulders and resists the urge to breathe deep and bask in the scent. Instead, Essek pushes himself closer to the table, laying out his own notes in the hope that it will help his concentration.

It is easy to fall into the familiar pattern of working together. There is something about being around Caleb that makes Essek’s mind—not to mention his heart—race. He is comfortable here, a rare thing for him, but Caleb’s mere presence is enough to put his mind at ease. They scribble side by side on the same paper, dancing around each other in a swirl of ink. Essek is mesmerised, glancing up every so often to catch Caleb’s eyes, unable to hide his smile every time that he does. Seeing Caleb in his element, those blue eyes shining, it is enough to make Essek’s stomach flip, and he knows now more than ever that he has to ask him out, he can’t live with himself if he holds out any longer.

Within the stacks he can hear giggles and the faint whisper of voices, “Shh, don’t look. Professor Thelyss and Professor Widogast are on a study date!”

“Oh, that’s nice. I always thought they were together.”

How Essek wishes that were true.

Soon, though.

Glancing up he sees a blush on Caleb’s cheeks and steels himself, reaching out with the intention of taking his hand.

Instead, Essek somehow manages to disbalance the inkstand, a dark stain quickly spreading across the table that has Caleb scrambling to rescue their notes, holding them above his head.

“Shit. Sorry, sorry, I don’t know how that happened,” Essek says, quickly waving his hand to Prestidigitation the table clean. “Is the spell okay?” He can feel his cheeks burning and brushes his hand over his face, shoving his hair aside. 

“ _Ja_ , everything seems to be fine.” Caleb frowns at the papers in his hands and Essek feels his stomach drop. He has fucked up, he has ruined everything they were working on. Caleb probably hates him. His gaze drops to his inkstained fingers as he steels himself for Caleb’s disappointment.

“Essek,” Caleb’s voice is soft, breathless almost. “Look.”

The pages fall to the table in a gentle flutter and Caleb takes hold of Essek’s hand, drawing his finger over a single sigil that has been eluding them for weeks. “Here.”

Essek looks, realisation dawning. The ink splatter has blotted out a few of the lines, running and spreading over others to create a master mark, one which Essek would never have thought to use in this type of spell, but when he thinks about it, running over the equations in his head, it works perfectly. 

“Oh,” he breathes.

“You did it,” Caleb says, his face sunlight-bright with joy, pride radiating from his every pore. His grip tightens on Essek’s hand. “ _Mein Tintenklecks_ , you figured it out.”

“I didn’t.” Essek says, though he cannot stop his own smile from widening. “But there it is anyway.” His attention is focused purely on Caleb’s touch, the warmth pooling in his gut. If there was ever a time to ask Caleb out it would be now.

Caleb is still grinning, patting Essek on the shoulder with his free hand. “This brings us so much closer to finishing now.” He meets Essek’s gaze, smile softening. We should celebrate. M-maybe for our next date I could take you for dinner?” Caleb’s voice is warm and gentle, pure affection.

“Wait, what?” Essek’s stomach swoops, Caleb’s words ringing in his ears. “ _Next_ date? What do you mean?” 

Caleb’s brows are furrowed, confusion written over every inch of his face. “Essek, we’re dating.”

“Are we?!”

“ _Aren’t_ we?!” Caleb combs his fingers through his hair, shoving it roughly from his face. “I thought—”

Essek feels his eyes widen and reaches for Caleb’s hand, spluttering for an explanation. “I didn’t know, I wasn’t sure...I thought we were just studying.” Laughter bubbles up from somewhere inside him. “I had this whole big plan for asking you out _today_. And you thought…”

The corner of Caleb’s lip twitches up. “I thought you asked me out _weeks_ ago, when we went for coffee.”

“But you didn’t— We haven’t—” Essek can feel heat rising to his cheeks and he lowers his voice to a murmur. “You haven’t even tried to kiss me yet.”

Caleb’s eyes widen and his fingers tighten on Essek’s own. “I thought we were taking it slow! You think I don’t _want_ to kiss you? Have you _seen_ you?” He shakes his head, incredulous. “Essek, if I thought for an instant you wanted me to kiss you then I would.”

Essek can feel himself gawping, his mind replaying every little touch and moment of contact over the last few weeks. He is an idiot. And Caleb is a sweetheart. Butterflies rise in his stomach as he meets Caleb’s gaze. “Well, I do.”

“Do what?”

“Want you to kiss me.”

“Oh.” A wonderful flush of pink rises on Caleb’s cheeks, his lips curving into a nervous smile. “Here? Now?”

“Well it would be a start,” Essek says, “apparently we have a few weeks to catch up on.” He squeezes at Caleb’s fingers, reaching for his scarf with his free hand and tugging him close. “Then maybe I can take you for dinner?” He can see Caleb’s pupils dilating and wets his lips. “What do you think?”

Caleb nods wordlessly, leaning in to stroke over Essek’s cheek. “I think I’d like to kiss you now.”  


Their spell does not get finished that day.


End file.
